Jesień
by Nimla
Summary: Między Royem a Rizem jest pewna umowa. Czy jest jednak coś co może ją zerwać? One-shot RoyxRiza


**Napisane pod nagłą weną. ;)**

**Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba**

* * *

Jesień zbliżała się nieubłaganymi krokami, na ulicach central city było to widać doskonale. I nie chodziło tylko o złocące się liście drzew i coraz krótsze dni. Ludzie byli inni, mniej się uśmiechali, z domu wychodzili tylko jak musieli, nikt nie spacerował po ulicach. Ci nieliczni którzy się na nich znajdowali chodzili szybko z spuszczonymi głowami w tylko im wiadomym celu. Czasami zawiał wiatr i podrywał liście z drzew i ziemi, kręcił nimi wokół nic niewidzących ludzi. Być może gdyby podnieśli głowy i się rozejrzeli na ich twarzach pojawiłby się uśmiech. Jesień starała się jak mogła by pokazać swoje piękno, lecz ludzie i tak tego nie doceniali przeklinając w duchu, że nadszedł koniec lata.

Riza westchnęła lekko, odsuwając się od okna. Lubiła jesień, może niekoniecznie listopad, ale ta wczesna pora gdy liście się złociły, miała dużo uroku i piękna. Żałowała, że nie mogła pójść do pracy, wtedy mogła by odbyć chociaż ten krótki spacer.

- Głupie krewetki – westchnęła sama do siebie.

Kobieta była niemal całkowicie pewna, że to przez nie ma niestrawność i cały poranek spędziła w łazience. Na szczęście było to przejściowe i po popołudniu odważyła się już coś zjeść. Teraz zamierzała wyjść na drobne zakupy, ale usłyszała stukanie do drzwi. „Pukpuk puk pukpuk" – ze znanych Rizie osób tylko jedna uparła się, że będzie do niej pukać inaczej niż wszyscy. Nawet Black Hayate nie przejął się, tez doskonale wiedząc kto stoi za drzwiami. Kobieta podeszła do drzwi, przez lekko nieuprzątnięty korytarz i otworzyła drzwi swemu kochankowi.

- Mówiłam ci, że masz wchodzić bez pukania, czeka na ciebie nawet komplet kluczy – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem patrząc na wysoką postać o czarnych włosach i oczach.

- A ja ci mówiłem, że i tak będę pukać – obruszył się Roy i pocałował ją w policzek, zwinnie prześlizgując się do wnętrza domu.

Black Hayate otworzył leniwie jedno oko obserwując sytuacje z swego legowiska na drugim końcu przedpokoju. Po chwili oglądana jak znana mu postać Roya zdejmuje buty i płaszcz senność wygrała i oko na powrót się zamknęło. Riza uśmiechnęła się ciepło do swojego psa.

- Lepiej się czujesz? – zapytał mężczyzna z szczerą troską.

- Tak, już dobrze, tylko nigdy nie zabieraj mnie więcej na krewetki, dobrze? – odparła mu Riza lekko się rumieniejąc, jakby źle się czuła gdy Roy się o nią troszczył. Może nigdy nie robi tego nachalnie, ale wie, że się on nią martwi, co ją trochę denerwuje. Nawet jeśli są kochankami to jest te jej przełożonym. No i nie są razem nie powinien się aż tak troszczyć.

- Chcesz pewnie kawy – otrząsnęła się nagle dziewczyna widząc zdezorientowaną minę mężczyzny gdy tak nagle zamarła na kilka chwil. – Rozgość się – rzuciła „jak zwykle" dodała widząc, że Roy jeszcze przed jej słowami skierował się do pokoju.

- A tak po za tym po co tutaj przyszedłeś, przecież wiesz, że się źle czuje – powiedział wchodząc do pokoju z dwoma parującymi kubkami. Zieloną herbatą dla siebie i kawa z mlekiem dla gościa.

- Właśnie dlatego przyszedłem, przełożony jest w końcu odpowiedzialny za swoich podwładnych, dobrze jest kontrolować jak chorują – rzucił cały czas patrząc w okno, jakby nad czymś rozmyślając - bo jeszcze im się spodoba i będą to robić częściej – dodał odwracając się w końcu od okna i mrugając do Rizy.

- Powinieneś odpoczywać, żeby jutro nie spać w pracy, dziś pewnie sobie pofolgowałeś jak mnie nie było i nikt cię nie pilnował – drażniła się kobieta. Mimo lekkiego rozdrażnienia jego troską to cieszyła się, że nie musi tu siedzieć sama.

Siedzieli chwile w milczeniu popijając kawę, oboje patrząc na jesień za oknem, którą powoli spowijała ciemność. Każde pogrążyło się w jakiś bliżej nie określonych rozmyślaniach.

- Powinieneś już iść – rzuciła Riza nagle, widząc jak Roy odstawia pusty kubek.

- A ty co tak nagle? – westchnął mężczyzna, kierując swoje czarne oczy na postać kobiety.

- Po prostu już na ciebie czas, nie powinieneś się tak o mnie martwić, sprawdziłeś, jest dobrze, jutro przyjdę do pracy – pod koniec głos kobiety niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do granicy krzyku. Nie wiedziała dlaczego się tak nagle wściekła. Chyba miała już po prostu dość tej troski w oczach przełożonego.

- Skoro chcesz to siedź tu sama – rzucił mężczyzna lekko podenerwowany - do zobaczeniu jutro w pracy poruczniku – dodał chłodno, wstając z fotela na którym siedział.

- Dobrze panie pułkowniku - Riza nie została dłużna.

Całą scenę skończył głośny trzask drzwiami, każda dobra kłótnia musi się tak skończyć." Tylko o co my się właściwie pokłóciliśmy" -westchnęła kobieta chowając twarz w dłoniach. Miała ochotę się rozpłakać. „co się ze mną dzieję" - otrząsnęła się nim pierwsza łza wytoczyła się z oka. „Przecież to do mnie nie podobne" . Nie rozumiała swojego stanu, zdawało jej się, że niebezpiecznie zbliża się do rozchwianej emocjonalnie trzynastolatki . Wstała od stołu i poszła dokończyć zamiar sprzed tej całej śmiesznej sytuacji.

Już po chwili stała przed drzwiami swojej kamienicy i oddychała głęboko. Wciągała do płuc powietrze delektując się jego lekkim chłodem i zapachem. Tak jesień pachniała inaczej niż inne pory roku, było coś w tym zapachu co od razu sprawiało, że kobieta się uspokajała. Jutro będą się kochać nie pamiętając tego głupiego incydentu. Riza ruszyła do sklepu z swoim zwykłym opanowaniem. Mimo, że lato już przeminęło liczyła, że znajdzie gdzieś truskawki, miała na nie ochotę.

* * *

Ranek przywitał ją paskudną pogodą niezbyt nastrajającą do czegokolwiek. Niebo zasnuwała cienka powłoka chmur z której siąpiło coś deszczo podobnego. Nad ulicami zawisła mgła. Termometr wskazywał osiem stopni powyżej zera. W taką pogodę wątpiła w piękno jesieni. Wtedy ona też tęskniła za słonecznym latem. Wygramoliła się powoli z łóżka i poszła zrobić sobie kawę na rozbudzenie, jakoś niezbyt dobrze spała tej nocy. Przed wyjściem do pracy opatuliła się dobrze w swój płaszcz i ruszyła na szare ulice. Szybkim krokiem weszła do centrali, skinieniem głowy pozdrowiła część swoich współpracowników, brakowało jeszcze Havoca, ale ten często się spóźniał. Odwiesiła płaszcz na wieszak i skierowała się do drzwi przy których mała tabliczka dumnie głosiła „pułkownik Roy Mustang". Zapukała i bez zaproszenia weszła do środka. Roy siedział za biurkiem zajęty skrobaniem czegoś na papierze. A na tapczanie siedział Edward Erlic z lekko zaspana miną. Przywitali się krótkim skinięciem głowy

- Dzień dobry, panie pułkowniku, o to dokumenty w sprawie lodowego, które miałam donieść – była między nimi niema umowa, w pracy nigdy nie zwracali się do siebie po imieniu.

- Dobrze, proszę je odłożyć gdzieś tu – machnął ręką na stos papierów – pani porucznik – dodał nie podnosząc wzroku. Mimo, że w jego tonie nie było chłodu, to ciepłem od niego nie wiało. Wydawał się bez wyrazu.

- Proszę stalowy – Mężczyzna podał świstek papieru blondynowi, a ten ruszył od razu do wyjścia

- Dzięki, pułkowniku – rzucił na wychodnym.

- Dziękuję poruczniku, możecie odejść – rzucił Roy gdy zobaczył, że kobieta po odniesieniu dokumentów cały czas sstoi przy drzwiach, jakby niepewna co ma robić.

- Tajest – rzuciła i szybko wyszła z powrotem do swojej części biura.

Usiadła za swoim biurkiem i spojrzała z westchnięciem na stos papierów zalegający obok. Po chwili przyszedł Havoc i zrobiło się trochę gwarniej. Rozmawiali jak zwykle przy pracy, by czas szybciej leciał, gdy drzwi do gabinetu ich przełożonego otworzyły się nagle. Stał za nimi ich wkurzony szef. Rzadko go takim widywali, w sumie prawie nigdy. Wszyscy zamilkli i wstali pośpiesznie.

- I takiej ciszy od was oczekuje – rzucił zamykając się z powrotem w swoim gabinecie.

Jego podkomendni spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni, takiego zachowania nie spodziewali się po swoim pułkowniku.

- Chyba pułkownik ma okres – westchnął Havoc rozluźniając atmosferę. Wszyscy odetchnęli i usiedli na swoje miejsca. Choć od teraz rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami.

Riza odłączyła się od tych rozmów, słowa Havoca zmusiły ją do zastanowienia się nad czymś. Nie mogła się skupić na żadnym swoim zadaniu, w końcu przestała próbować. Schowała twarz w dłoniach i nawet nie usłyszała jak ktoś do niej podchodzi. Dopiero gdy owy ktoś potrząsnął jej ramieniem podniosła głowę i ujrzała surową twarz pułkownika nad sobą, zmieszała się od razu i odwróciła wzrok.

- Poruczniku, jeśli jeszcze nie wyzdrowiałaś to powinnaś wyjść dzisiaj szybciej – mimo lekkiego chłodu w głosie, Roy nie potrafił ukryć szczerej troski o stan zdrowia kobiety.

- Nie, wszystko będzie dobrze, muszę tylko napić się herbaty – powiedziała uśmiechając się delikatnie

Riza wstała od stołu i poszła nastawić wodę ścigana wzrokiem wszystkich mężczyzn w gabinecie. Gdy zniknęła z ich pola widzenia oparła głowę o chłodną ścianę. „Uspokój się głupia, to przecież nic pewnego" – Kobieta próbowała się uspokoić. Gdy wróciła z parującym kubkiem do swoich towarzyszy, Roy był już u siebie. Jej współpracownicy śledzili ją, ale gdy zobaczyli pewny krok uspokoili się trochę i tylko co jakiś czas któryś z nich zerkał na porucznik.

Gdy wybiła godzina siedemnasta zwiastująca koniec dzisiejszego dnia pracy, Riza wstała i szybko pozbierała swoje rzeczy. Musiała jak najszybciej iść do domu i się uspokoić. To przecież nie może być prawda. „Spóźniony okres, i poranne mdłości jeszcze nic nie musza znaczyć" – przekonywała samą siebie. „ Tak, a dziwny apetyt i rozchwianie, to tez nic takiego" – odezwała się ta nie przekonana cześć Rizy.

Gdy weszła do domu resztki jej spokoju i opanowania znikły. Jedyne do czego była zdolna to usiąść na fotelu przy oknie i obserwować przechodniów. Nie spodziewała się jednak po chwili ujrzeć tam tej dwójki i to razem. Roy i Rebecca, jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, razem przed jej domem. Rozmawiali o czymś, a dziewczyna uśmiechała się przy tym miło i kiwała głową. Gdy Riza tak na nich patrzyła czuła jak wzbiera w niej zazdrość. Owszem z Royem nic ją nie łączyło, wiedziała że są tylko kochankami, że po za tym to nic większego. Każde z nich jest wolne i owszem Roy spotykał się po drodze z paroma kobietami, ale Riza nie była o nie zazdrosna. Ona co prawda z nikim się nie umawiała, ale nie widziała w tym problemu, ot nie potrzebował tego. Gdy tak patrzyła na bruneta pod jej oknem zastanawiała się kiedy dla niej przestał to być „tylko seks". Po tym pytaniu wymierzyła sobie siarczystego mentalnego policzka. „to nigdy nie będzie nic więcej, a te twoje domysły to zwykłe histerie" – stwierdziła w myślach do swojej rozdygotane wersji.

„Ale co jeśli to prawda?" – pytała siebie samą. Nie miała pojęcia co się teraz stanie, przecież nie ukryje tego. Popatrzyła za okno, akurat by ujrzeć jak Rebecca ciągnie Roya za rękę oddalając się od jej kamienicy. W tym momencie miał ochotę wybiec na ulice i im przyłożyć. Oboje wiedzieli gdzie mieszka, a mimo to zachowywali się tak pod jej oknem. Zacisnęła pięści na miękkim podłokietniku. „Uspokój się" – niemal krzyknęła w myślach. „To przecież twoja przyjaciółka, myślisz że zrobiłaby ci takie świństwo?" Tak była zajęta swoimi czarnymi myślami o tym, że coś mogło się narodzić w jej wnętrzu, że prawie krzyknęła jak ktoś zastukał jej drzwi. Wzięła parę głębszych oddechów i otworzyła drzwi by ujrzeć w nich Rebecce. Mimo swojego wcześniejszego stwierdzenia zdenerwował ją widok dziewczyny.

- Nie najlepiej się dziś czuję – Riza spróbowała spławić niechcianego gościa.

- Właśnie widzę, jesteś blada jak trup – mruknęła dziewczyna po czym wpakował się do środka – Siadaj, a ja zrobię ci herbaty – kontynuowała ściągając buty, a widząc, że kobieta chce zgłosić swoje obiekcje dodała – I żadnego wymigiwania się.

Riza powlekła się potulnie z powrotem do fotela. Po chwili Rebecca wmaszerowała do pokoju z dwoma kubkami.

- Wiesz ten twój pułkownik to miły gość – powiedział biorąc swój kubek.

- Taa? – nieproszony gość coraz bardziej irytował Rize.

- Jest bardzo troskliwy – ciągnęła uważając komentarz Rizy za zachętę.

- A to ciekawe - mruknęła blondynka upijając łyk herbaty. „coś ostatnio dużo ich pije" – przemknęło jej przez głowę. Po tych słowach zapadła dość długa cisza, przerywana cichym pochrapywaniem Black Hayate. Za oknem panował już mrok, gdy Rebecca się odezwała

- A może napijemy się wina? – zaproponowała – może tego ci brakuje? – po tych słowach klasnęła w dłone, jakby uradowana swoim pomysłem.

- Nie, to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł – wyłgała się kobieta „dopóki nie będę pewna" – dodała w myślach.

- Coś ukrywasz przede mną Riza – powiedziała z smutnym westchnięciem, tracąc swój optymizm sprzed chwili. –No ale widzę, że moja wizyta nie jest ci na rękę, więc już sobie pójdę. – Kobieta widocznie chciała wyciągnąć od przyjaciółki jakieś informacje, ale widząc jej nastrój darowała sobie. – Jak co to dzwoń – dodała będą już w przedpokoju.

Gdy Riza usłyszała dźwięk zamykanych drzwi rzuciła się na swoje łóżko. „Poczekam" – stwierdziła, aż będę pewna. Riza nie wiedziała co wtedy zrobi, po raz pierwszy od tak dawna była tak niepewna najbliższej przyszłości.

* * *

Z każdym kolejnym dniem Riza była coraz bardziej podenerwowana. Lecz nawet upływ tygodnia, wymigiwania się od spotkań z kimkolwiek i gdziekolwiek przekonywał powoli Rize do faktu, że musi być w ciąży. Teraz myśli zaprzątało jej to jak powie to Royowi, bo nikt inny nie mógł być ojcem. Przecież to skomplikuje wszystko, a jest jeszcze Rebecca. Po głowie cały czas krążyłó jej to co kobieta powiedziała kilka dni temu o Royu. Raz po wyjściu z pracy widziała ich razem, wtedy dziewczyna tez odciągała Roya od Rizy. Po tym widoku dziewczyna westchnęła smutno i udała się w stronę swojej kamienicy. W głowie rodził się jej pewien pomysł, wzdragała się prze nim. Lecz gdy stanęła pod swoją kamienicą stwierdziła, że to jedyne wyjście.

Musi stąd wyjechać to jedyny sposób, by jak najmniej zamącić. Wyjedzie, Roy będzie sobie żył z Rebeccą. Havoc i reszta przypilnują by nie zaniedbał obowiązków. Dziewczyna opadła ciężko na łóżko w swoim pokoju i powoli zaczęła się pakować. Wiedziała, że jak nie wyjedzie jak najszybciej, najlepiej jutro z rana to nigdy tego nie zrobi. Patrzyła na coraz bardziej opróżniony pokój. Ta znane regały zapełnione książkami teraz stały puste. Drzwiczki od na wpół opróżnionych szafek skrzypiały lekko bujając się to w jedną to w drugą. A łóżko jeszcze nigdy tak nie kusiło, w końcu opadła na nie ciężko. Przykryła twarz ręką, spod której po chwili wypłynęła pierwsza samotna łza. Nie pozwoliła wypłynąć następnej, podniosła się z zamiarem dalszego pakowania, ale zamarła w pół ruchu. W drzwiach jej pokoju stał Roy. Patrzył na nią, a z jego czarnych oczu wlepionych w ślad po łzie wyzierał smutek.

- Skorzystałem z pozwolenia –powiedział z lekkim figlarnym błyskiem w oku - co ty robisz – westchnął podchodząc i łapiąc ją za rękę trzymającą bluzkę do spakowania.

- Wyjeżdżam, a ty – wskazał palcem na mężczyznę – zostajesz – dodała kobieta twardo, wyrywając rękę z uścisku, która od razu ruszyła w dalszą drogę do walizki.

- I myślisz, że ci pozwolę? – zapytał łagodnie.

- Nie masz nic do gadania – mruknęła kobieta wściekle

- Chyba przyda się ten drugi komplet kluczy – powiedział nagle

- A co, chcesz tu zamieszkać z Rebeccą? – kobieta rzuciła na ziemie trzymaną bluzkę „ Boże co ja robię" – westchnęła w duchu – „robię mu scenę zazdrości"

- Co? – mężczyzna prawie krzyknął nie kryjąc zdziwienia

- Nieważne – westchnęła kobieta rumieniąc się – zapomnij, jestem trochę podenerwowana

- Riza - Roy złapał kobietę za ramiona – ja mieszkam w kawalerce, u ciebie łatwiej pomieścimy się we trójkę.

- O czym ty mówisz – kobieta spojrzała na niego wielkimi z zdziwienia oczami

- Rebecca się domyśliła, poprosiłem ją o radę, bo nie wiedziałem co się z tobą dzieje – Roy mówił szybko i był widocznie zakłopotany – chciałem przyjść szybciej, ale twierdziła, że nie będziesz chciała rozmawiać, dopiero teraz udało mi się tu przekraść, tak, żeby mnie nie odciągnęła.

- Głupek – westchnęła Riza opierając głowę na jego piersi.

- To teraz możesz się już rozpakować – mruknął mężczyzna czule ni to stwierdzeniem ni to pytaniem.

* * *

**Tak, najdłuższy one-shot jaki stworzyłam**

**Niestety Roy mi chyba trochę od kanonu uciekł, no ale cóż był zakochany ;) **

**Bardzo chętnie przyjmę każdą konstruktywną krytykę**


End file.
